


Ошеломлен // Overwhelmed

by railonsakq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tumblr!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railonsakq/pseuds/railonsakq
Summary: «Интернет не очень хорошая замена для друзей, но что сказать? Экраны и люди, предположительно находящиеся от него за тысячу километров, ему нравятся больше, чем болтающие без умолку люди вокруг него». // Интернет-друзья AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overwhelmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469037) by [HoneyBeeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeez/pseuds/HoneyBeeez). 



Нет, Кентаро не тяжело общаться с людьми, просто он не выносит, когда их много. Один или два человека? Можно выдержать, наверное. Но четыре, пять? Вся команда? Целый класс? Сводит его с ума. Слишком много шума, и слишком много голосов, которые почти невозможно различить, и слишком много лиц, все из которых нужно знать, и слишком много людей, каждый из которых будет иметь свое мнение о тебе.

Поэтому все считают Кентаро одиночкой, хотя на самом деле ему просто больше нравится быть наедине с собой, чем в толпе людей. Он не переживает из-за этого: обычно у него с собой есть его телефон, наушники и какая-нибудь книга, припрятанная в его сумке, так что не то чтобы он сильно скучает.

Интернет не очень хорошая замена для друзей, но что сказать? Экраны и люди, предположительно находящиеся от него за тысячу километров, ему нравятся больше, чем болтающие без умолку люди вокруг него. По крайней мере, его интернет-друзья не судят его по тому, как он выглядит, или не думают, что он странный или что он какой-то угрюмый, сердитый человек, готовый вспылить из-за любой мелочи. Его друзья всегда рядом, готовые помочь, выслушать, отвлечь, и Кентаро всегда готов ответить тем же.

Он думал, что все было хорошо, что у него было достаточно друзей в интернете, чтобы не чувствовать себя плохо и одиноко, достаточно музыки, чтобы игнорировать других, достаточно блогов в подписках, чтобы не заскучать. И так было до момента, когда на его tumblr подписался какой-то блог с именем «ya-setter-boi».

Экран его телефона подсвечивается уведомлением о новом подписчике во время перемены. Кентаро моргнул раз, другой, а потом нажал на глупую иконку с изображением счастливо улыбающегося волейбольного мяча.

«в моем блоге ничего интересного но пишите мне если вам нужно!» было в описании блога, и Кентаро не может отрицать, что лаконичность интригует.

Он нажимает кнопку «подписаться», пролистав этот блог совсем недолго. Из того, что он увидел, содержимое блога состоит из случайной фигни и вообще чего угодно, что цепляет внимание человека, его ведущего, но также в этом блоге Кентаро находит посты об одном его любимом сериале. О нем ходит мало нового контента — сериал слишком старый и малоизвестный, — но в этом блоге он есть.

Жутковато ли подписываться в ответ меньше чем через полчаса? Да. Ему стоило подождать. Но это стоило того, и теперь у него будет даже больше контента, который он может добавить в свой блог.

Конечно, не произошло ничего особенного, но Кентаро несмотря на это чувствует себя немного радостно и взволнованно. В конце концов, у него появился новый взаимный читатель. Не то чтобы это подразумевало что-то, просто… ну, он не может это объяснить.

ya-setter-boi очень легко приходит в восторг для человека с глупым ником. Ко всему, что репостится в блог, он (она?) добавляет какой-то очень глупый тэг, — и это смешит Кентаро. Обычно там персонаж с очень специфичным тэгом и как минимум двумя восклицательными знаками или написанные одними заглавными буквами тирады, длиннее, чем оригинальный пост. Кентаро не мог не нажимать лайк просто из-за тэгов. В первый раз осознав, что он пролистал его блог, по сути дела заспамив кнопку «лайк», он подумал, что ему должно быть стыдно, но понял, что не жалеет о сделанном, и решает забыть об этом.

Все меняется, когда он натыкается на пост, который, возможно, он не должен был видеть.

Уже поздно, и Кентаро устал, но он слишком упрям, чтобы так просто взять и сразу пойти спать. Обновив свою ленту, он видит пост от ya-setter-boi с текстом «меня недостаточно», совершенно без тэгов.

Глаза Кентаро распахнулись, а тело сжалось от беспокойства. Это не похоже на него и необычно во всех смыслах этого слова: Кентаро в спешке нажимает на аватарку с тупо улыбающимся мячом и посылает сообщение, не давая себе передумать. Он даже не помнит точно, что написал; что-то вроде «эй ты в порядке?».

В течение пары следующих минут пост удален и Кентаро получает ответ.

ya-setter-boi отмахнулся, как будто его словам не стоило придавать большого значения: за серьезными словами вроде «приступ стресса», «ошеломлен» и «не мог справиться» немедленно следовало «не переживай об этом я в порядке! но спасибо что спросил!».

Это злит Кентаро, но не в плохом смысле. Не потому, почему он мог бы разозлиться, если мнение других людей о нем было бы верным. Это глупо и странно, и это то, что Кентаро и сам не может понять, но ему кажется, будто он и другой блоггер были друзьями целую вечность. У Кентаро нет права чувствовать, будто он обязан подбодрить его, как-то успокоить, но, тем не менее, он отправляет еще одно сообщение. Он пишет что-то вроде «ок это брехня но если тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить я рядом», но приятнее и намного вежливее. Это ведь, в конце концов, их первый разговор.

В ответ он получает только «спасибо!!» парой минут спустя, и только после этого Кентаро позволяет себе заснуть.

***

Два дня спустя телефон Кентаро начинает вибрировать рядом, прерывая его попытку заснуть. Он провел рукой по лицу, простонав, и потянулся за телефоном.

В следующую секунду сон испарился из него полностью: ему пришло сообщение от ya-setter-boi.

«привет извини ты наверное занят но ты сказал что если мне нужно будет поговорить с кем-то я могу обратиться к тебе а я сейчас снова немного психую».

Кентаро будто выскоблили все его внутренности, будто вырвали из груди его сердце и впихнули его ему в лицо. Ужасающе. Больно. Он пишет ответ так быстро, что его слова сливаются, становятся неясными, и ему приходится отложить отправку сообщения на пару секунд, чтобы немного его исправить, сделать хотя бы немного понятным.

Они переписываются как минимум час. Кентаро узнает, что он (да, _он_ ) проходит сейчас через тяжелый период и на него так много возложено, что это порой приводит его в ужас. (Об этом он не рассказывает подробно, и это слегка беспокоит Кентаро; но тот рад, что он хотя бы хоть как-то открывается ему, а не сидит в одиночестве.) Кентаро говорит, что все в порядке и он не должен взваливать все только на себя, что хоть в данный момент кажется, что это слишком невыносимо, но ему нужно быть терпеливым и все образуется. Он надеется, что эти слова помогут, и, естественно, они помогают: разговор переходит с утешений на что-то странное, что, похоже, устраивает обоих.

В конце концов, около часа ночи ya-setter-boi предложил Кентаро лечь спать, и он засыпает.

На следующий день в школе он спит на ходу, но не жалеет ни о чем.

Каким-то странным образом говорить с ним быстро становится привычным делом. Сообщение там и тут в течение перемены о чем-нибудь глупом, что кто-то сказал, или сообщение от ya-setter-boi с рассуждениями о том, как странно было бы, если бы утки могли говорить, продолжая крякать, но этого достаточно.

Кентаро узнает очень много: например, то, что они одного возраста, оба живут в Японии и что, конечно, им нравятся одни и те же сериалы. Это странно: все остальные его интернет-друзья живут в совершенно других частях мира; его почти успокаивает мысль о том, что у него есть кто-то из его страны.

Он проводит хорошее время наедине со своим телефоном, когда Иваизуми и Ойкава заходят в его класс во время обеденного перерыва. Они не дают ему уйти, встав по обе стороны его стола, и объявляют, что хотят поговорить с ним. Он тяжело посмотрел на Ойкаву, но решил пойти с ними, ну, с Иваизуми, по крайней мере; но сначала он отправляет сообщение, что скоро вернется.

Они ведут его вниз по холлу, и Иваизуми платит за выбранное Кентаро в торговом автомате, пока Ойкава жалуется, что «Ива-чан никогда мне ничего не покупает!»

Они говорят о, наверное, единственной вещи, которую все трое разделяют: о волейболе.

Если бы Кентаро пришлось признаться, что было самым лучшим в его жизни, он бы назвал волейбол. После того как его отец отвел его еще ребенком на матч, он перестал видеть свою жизнь без волейбола. Он любил этот спорт, вкладывал в него все, старался изо всех своих сил и думал, что он был по крайней мере весьма неплох.

Так было до тех пор, как он вступил в команду в средней школе. Тогда он впервые начал замечать свои проблемы с толпами, с людьми, так что он не понимал, почему он становится таким злым к концу тренировки или почему он только хочет закончить поскорее и уйти. Он играл хорошо, и никто с этим не спорил, но все ненавидели его.

Он думал, в старшей школе будет по-другому, и он пытался измениться. Он сдерживал себя, следил за тем, чтобы держать свой рот на замке, и заставлял себя находиться неподалеку с другими, даже учитывая, что это убивало его. Он скучал по звукам ударов рук по мячам и мячей о землю, но с ненавистью относился к добавляющимся к этому голосам людей.

Таким образом, раздражение переросло в открытый гнев, и когда третьегодка попытался внести пару поправок в его игру, он взорвался. Он не хотел говорить и не имел в виду и половины тех вещей, что тогда наговорил, это вышло само. И после ему было слишком стыдно, чтобы оставаться, так что он убежал, не сказав больше ни слова.

И спустя некоторое время он просто перестал приходить.

Но сейчас Иваизуми и Ойкава уговаривают его вернуться. Ойкава говорит, что ему надо ужиться с командой, ведь он будет нужен, когда они выпустятся. Иваизуми говорит, что он единственный, кто способен быть асом команды, и что он может принести команде победу, если он вернется, если он хорошо попытается. Кентаро соглашается, но только потому, что мысли о возвращении на игровую площадку заполоняли его голову с того самого момента, как он покинул спортивный зал в прошлом году.

Он возвращается, только когда они проигрывают первые отборочные, когда большинство третьегодок покинут команду. Но они все еще там.

Он не ждет, что ему окажут сердечный прием или что его просто так пустят в команду. Он ожидает более открытого сопротивления, как у Яхабы, который начинает кричать на него, только увидев. Он не обращает на него внимания и ждет, пока кто-нибудь еще начнет кричать. Но никто не кричит, наоборот, кажется, что все… почти рады, что он пришел. Все кроме Яхабы, но тот ему никогда особо и не нравился, так что какое ему дело?

Он здесь ради волейбола, а не какого-то засранца, который смотрит на него волком с секунды, как замечает его.

Тем не менее, все еще тяжело, очень тяжело, оставаться на тренировке и делать все, что он должен делать. Он всегда на краю, дергается от любого внезапного движения, изо всех сил пытаясь ни на кого не сорваться. Он будет лучше, он обязан.

Когда тренировка заканчивается, Кентаро выбегает из зала сломя голову. Он не может остаться, не может быть рядом с людьми ни на секунду дольше. У него болит голова, и он чувствует себя истощенным. Все, что он хочет, — это найти какое-нибудь тихое место без людей и немного подумать.

Вернувшись домой, он съедает все, что его отец приготовил, не сказав ни единого слова. Его отец просто смотрит на него очень обеспокоенно, и, когда он начинает практически излучать беспокойство, Кентаро рассказывает о возвращении в команду настолько кратко, насколько возможно. Его отец просто кивает и ничего не говорит остаток ужина, только желает спокойной ночи после.

Он благодарен, что по крайней мере его отец понимает его.

Он вытаскивает свой телефон и пишет ya-setter-boi так скоро, как может, и сразу же получает как минимум три «ты в порядке?» в ответ, потому что «ты никогда не пишешь первым что не так ты в порядке?». Он не чувствует неловкости и решает, что лучше будет рассказать все, а не смолчать, и так он вываливает все на экран своего телефона.

Он рассказывает о возвращении в команду, о том, что ему не нравится быть рядом с людьми, как это сводит его с ума, рассказывает, как чужие голоса раздражают его. Это ошеломляет, с этим тяжело справится; и Кентаро признается, что именно поэтому он смог помочь ему. Когда он наконец рассказал все, что было у него душе, экран кажется размытым из-за всех слез в его глазах.

ya-setter-boi полон сочувствия и поддерживает его изо всех сил. Он говорит, что Кентаро очень сильный, что пережил это, и храбрый, что делал то, что хотел, несмотря на сложности. Кентаро выдыхает, и они меняют тему, не давая разговору закончиться.

Волейбол оказывается еще одной их общей вещью. Они говорят немного, и Кентаро узнает, что ya-setter-boi, в действительности, сеттер. Ему следовало бы спросить о волейболе сразу, как они начали разговаривать, но так даже лучше. Особенно после того как он узнает, что Кентаро — доигровщик: после они только и говорят о том, что нужно как-нибудь встретиться и «практиковаться так долго, чтобы нас тошнило!» Разговор, легкий и приятный, заставляет Кентаро заснуть с улыбкой на лице и телефоном под щекой.

***

Следующим утром он просыпает, чуть не пропуская свой поезд и еле успев прошмыгнуть в свой класс до звонка. Он садится, слыша, как колотится его сердце, вытаскивает свой телефон, чтобы ответить ya-setter-boi на его «доброе утро!», и приступает к записи проходимого на уроке материала.

Все кажется обычным; та же болтовня, та же монотонная речь учителя, тот же самый скрип карандашей по бумаге вокруг него. Он ищет, чем бы занять руки, чтобы отвлечься от всего этого. Его пальцы стучат по парте, и он крутит карандаш в своих руках в надежде хоть так скоротать время.

Когда подходит время обеда, он выскакивает из-за своего стола и, выйдя в коридор, направился к автомату, одновременно набирая сообщение ya-setter-boi.

И так его ударяет чье-то плечо; Кентаро спотыкается.

— Что за хрень? Смотри, куда прешься! — вырывается у Кентаро, и, подняв взгляд, он узнает, что столкнулся с Яхабой. Он не берет свои слова обратно, да и Яхаба не выглядит виноватым ни на грамм.

— И тебе того же, Бешеный Пес,— усмехнулся он, и Кентаро зарычал на глупое прозвище. Яхаба улыбнулся в ответ отвратительно сладкой улыбкой, которую делает Ойкава, когда улыбается неискренне или принуждает себя, и уходит. Кентаро видит, как тот сначала опускает взгляд на свой телефон, и гневно фырчит.

Пошел он.

Он покупает, что хочет, в автомате, а еще получает пять сообщений от ya-setter-boi, где тот ворчит на грубых людей, отсутствие манер у некоторых и как «тебе все равно приходится терпеть их и хуже только то что тебе приходится вести себя так будто они не бесят тебя ПОСТОЯННО».

Кентаро вспоминает о Яхабе, о тупом прозвище и его дурацкой фальшивой улыбке и не может не согласиться.

На тренировке становится только хуже: Ойкава подзывает Яхабу и практически заставляет их тренироваться вместе. Они уставились друг на друга без желания даже попытаться, и Ойкава, хлопнув их по плечам, подразнил сладкой фразой про то, какой «замечательной командой вы станете, я уверен в этом! А я никогда не ошибаюсь!», а если Кентаро не согласен, то «кажется, будто Бешеный Пес-чан признается, что хочет только мои подачи!»

Так что они тренируются вместе, с одинаково угрюмым выражением на их лицах и атмосферой душащего напряжения вокруг.

Пасы Яхабы не были идеальными, но по ним можно было как минимум попасть, как бы Кентаро не брюзжал об обратном. Честно говоря, этот парень просто действует ему на нервы, и, если Кентаро будет враждебен, возможно, рано или поздно ему надоест с ним практиковаться. Но он так просто не сдается. Он не перестает оскорблять Кентаро в ответ, говоря, что тот прыгает или слишком рано, или слишком высоко и что если бы у него «была бы хоть чуточка настоящего контроля, ты бы был способен ударить по мячу!»

К концу тренировки Кентаро прыгает, как раз когда надо было, и мяч подлетает прямо к его ладони, и он забивает. Кентаро хорошо, несмотря на то что болтовня вокруг них все не кончается;, несмотря на то что Ойкава улыбается так, будто выиграл какую-то чертову награду; несмотря на то что он поворачивается и бормочет тихое, но радостное «отлично!» не кому-нибудь, а Яхабе.

Ойкава подходит, чтобы поздравить их, но в секунду, когда он открывает свой рот, наваждение проходит, и все становится как прежде: Кентаро насупился, Яхаба раздражен, и они отворачиваются друг от друга, будто между ними не было только что момента идеальной командной работы.

Ойкава отчитывает их, говоря, что они ведут себя, как дети, и над ним смеются; кто-то даже глумится над тем, насколько, исходя от Ойкавы, ироничны эти слова.

Кентаро, освободившись от транса, в котором он был во время тренировки, остро реагирует на внезапный шум. Его голова начинает кружиться, а в горле зудеть, и он вынужден развернуться и побрести из зала.

Снимая свою потную тренировочную форму, он замечает, что его голова пульсирует от боли и сердце стучит необычно сильно. Он не удивлен: все-таки, он провел этот день, отключаясь от других, пытаясь поладить с Яхабой, погружаясь всей головой в спорт. Но он не может сказать, что жалеет о возвращении в команду, не после этого. Тренировка была хорошей: он не ставил себя на автопилот, а был все время в контроле ситуации, принял вызов, пытался чему-то научиться.

Это было лучшее, что он делал за последнее время.

Когда он возвращается домой, ему приходит сообщение от ya-setter-boi. Видимо, он в хорошем расположении духа, и он рассказывает о том, как прошла его волейбольная тренировка и насколько продуктивной она была. Он говорит о том, что и не надеялся на многое, потому что «обычно я хочу врезать в рожу этому парню или перерезать его горло но пасовать ему было даже весело??»

Что-то в его животе сжалось с болью. Со скрежетом зуб он печатает нечто вроде «я рад что ты хорошо провел время» и прячет свой телефон под подушку. Кентаро бесит, что приходится притворяться.

Поспешный ужин без отца, задержавшегося на работе, пара часов телевизора, долгое сидение в душе (настолько долгое, что наверняка способно заметно уменьшить запасы мировой питьевой воды), и Кентаро, с долгим страдающим вздохом, плюхается в кровать. Он проверяет время, замечая, что уже поздно и что ya-setter-boi прислал ему много сообщений. Все они — продолжение его раннего рассказа, плюс еще два сообщения, где он беспокоится о Кентаро. Последнее сообщение было прислано всего лишь полчаса назад; он написал, что лучше бы Кентаро просто спал все это время, а еще что он напишет ему утром.

Кентаро ненавидит боль в своей груди; а ведь, между прочим, ей нет права существовать вообще. Он печатает короткое «спокойной ночи» и запихивает свой телефон обратно под подушку.

Он чувствует себя глупо, ведь его друг хорошо провел время, и это… хорошо. Нет ничего неправильного. Он рад, что у того был по-настоящему хороший день и что его ничто не выбило из колеи. Но то, как он рассказал об этом, то, как он счастлив был быть с кем-то еще… кипятило Кентаро кровь. Он даже немного хочет найти того парня и врезать ему в лицо.

Что за хрень с ним творится? Кентаро знает, что он не может присвоить своего друга только одному себе, и он знает, что его мысли полностью лишены логики. Если он счастлив, то Кентаро должен быть рад за него.

Он переворачивается и, услышав, как открывается входная дверь и его отец снимает свою обувь, засыпает, прежде чем боль в его сердце станет еще хуже.

***

И вдруг каждый их разговор становится или о волейболе, или о парне, с которым тренируется ya-setter-boi. Они разговаривают о стратегии или методах тренировки (и то, и другое пугающе похоже, но чуть-чуть различий все же есть), а еще о игровой логике и приближающихся соревнованиях. Кентаро может сказать, что он чувствует себя довольным, даже счастливым, что он даже чувствует облегчение. Но он хочет сломать телефон каждый раз, как ya-setter-boi говорит о том парне.

Он сказал, что они как-нибудь сыграют вместе. Этот парень заставил его передумать?

Кентаро не хочет терять кого-то настолько важного для него. Он чувствует себя глупо: он знает его только через экран телефона, но все равно ведет себя по-собственнически. Он уверен, что у него есть другие друзья и другие занятия кроме разговоров с ним, но Кентаро… у него нет ничего. У него есть волейбол и его телефон. Он чувствует себя тупицей, вспоминая, что он считал, что этого для него будет достаточно, особенно сейчас, когда он чувствует дыру на месте своего сердца каждый раз, как ya-setter-boi начинает говорить об этом парне.

Он знает: ему не следует чувствовать все это, так что он сокращает свои контакты с ним. В школе он не отвечает ему так много, как раньше, больше вкладываясь в учебу и тренировки. Он использует их как оправдания, уходя на пробежки настолько долгие, что его бока болят из-за напряжения, или проводя почти все свободное время, закопавшись в учебники.

Он недоволен из-за того, что его все еще заставляют тренироваться с Яхабой, потому что все, что он хочет, это довести свои подачи до совершенства, так, чтобы он мог оторвать ими чью-нибудь голову (желательно голову того парня, если он когда-нибудь наткнется на него). Но даже при этом Яхаба… чем-то отвлечен. Он постоянно проверяет свой телефон: перед тренировкой и сразу, как они возвращаются в раздевалку; как одержимый, он смотрит на экран, будто, если он будет пялиться на него достаточно тяжело, он раскроется и запоет для него. Другие люди из команды тоже заметили это после того, как Ватари спросил его об этом перед выходом в зал.

— А, один из моих друзей ведет себя странно, — отвечает он, проверяя телефон еще один раз и возвращая его в свою сумку, и закрывает свой шкафчик. — Я просто немного переживаю, ведь никогда нельзя знать точно, что происходит с ними, когда вы общаетесь онлайн, знаешь? — добавляет он с тихим неловким смешком в конце.

Кентаро, надевая свои кроссовки, пытается сделать вид, что он не подслушивает, но, по правде говоря, он шокирован. Он никогда не думал, что у Яхабы могут быть друзья в интернете; но это всего лишь говорит о том, как на самом деле мало он знает о сеттере. Этот маленький кусочек информации заставляет его чувствовать себя менее отшельником и более… нормальным.

— Эй, Кьетани, — гаркнул Яхаба, заставляя того поднять взгляд от шнурков. — Ойкава снова заставляет меня пасовать тебе, так что поторопись.

— Да, я понял, Пироженка, — сказал Кентаро, издевательски используя ласковое прозвище Ойкавы. Он заканчивает завязывать свои шнурки и идет к двери, где уже стоит Яхаба. — Прекрати нахрен капать мне на мозги.

— Ого, боже, прости, что приглядываю за тобой, — отвечает Яхаба, и злоба в его голосе настолько остра, что способна резать бриллианты. — Больше не повторится, обещаю.

— Приглядывай за собой, — огрызнулся Кентаро и, проходя мимо, ударил его плечом.

После этого все проваливается в тартарары. Каждый пас Яхабы летит мимо, и Кентаро даже не пытается по ним бить. Они больше ругаются, чем тренируются, и после нескольких непечатных выражений вмешивается Ватари. В конце концов, Яхаба уходит с либеро тренировать прием, и Кентаро остается один.

Он ненавидит то, как сильно на него может повлиять человек, живущий за километры от него. Его кровь кипятит злость, больше направленная на себя, чем кого-то еще. Оставшись один, он пытается тренировать подачи, но каждый мяч летит в аут или подан неправильно: пальцами, а не ладонью. Каждая ошибка как удар в солнечное сплетение, он не может дышать, его душит его тупость и неумение сдерживать себя.

Он уходит раздраженный; каждый звук режет слух настолько, что Кентаро кажется, его голова вот-вот взорвется. Он даже не переодевается — просто хватает свои вещи и идет домой.

Спустя где-то час — примерно в это время ya-setter-boi возвращается с тренировки — его телефон подсвечивается: он получает море сообщений ни о чем; они отдают избеганием какой-то важной темы. Кентаро накрывает ошеломляющая волна беспокойства, нужды утешить. Он отвечает мгновенно.

Вернулась его неуверенность в себе, узнает Кентаро (хотя он знает, что подобные вещи никогда по-настоящему не уходят), и, похоже, для того, чтобы мстить. ya-setter-boi говорит и говорит о том, что он никогда не будет достаточно хорошим, что он пустое место, что, продолжая так же, он никогда не будет способен стать тем, кем нужно, делать то, что от него ждут. Он печатает беспорядочно, кое-как, совершенно без знаков пунктуации.

Кентаро пытается уговорить его просто начать дышать, успокоиться и тогда, говорит он, все будет в порядке. Он не слушает.

Вместо этого он присылает одно-единственное сообщение в ответ на длинную тираду с попыткой его успокоить; он просто спрашивает, есть ли у Кентаро скайп.

Ну, конечно у него есть скайп, но не то чтобы он часто им пользуется. Да и зачем? ya-setter-boi в ответ просит его логин, и Кентаро, приметив резкую смену темы разговора, удивленно моргает. Когда он спрашивает, зачем ему его логин, ya-setter-boi чуть ли не начинает оправдываться, говоря, что он просто хотел убедиться, что он в порядке.

Кентаро думает, что во всем этом нет ни малейшего смысла, но все равно осторожно дает свой логин. Момент спустя ему приходит запрос от ya-setter-boi (к счастью, он использовал тот же логин, иначе Кентаро отклонил бы его). Он принимает, и проходит только где-то полминуты прежде чем его уши начинает заполнять этот веселый, трепещущий рингтон скайпа. Сердце Кентаро ухнуло в пятки; зачарованный кнопками «Принять» и «Отклонить», он раздумывает, стоит ли ему отвечать или лучше ждать, пока звонок закончится сам.

Хочет ли он этого? Ведь будет только хуже, верно? Он уже переживает слишком сильно и уже ненавидит себя за это. Кто знает, какие последствия будут у этого… 

Он еле дышит, в его рту сухо, уши заложил стук его сердца.

Он нажимает «Принять».

Окошко заполняет весь экран телефона, прогружаясь еще немного, прежде чем поступят данные с другого конца. Изображение нечеткое, трясущееся, будто тот, кто держит телефон, дрожит или вроде того. Затем камеру приводят в порядок; становится видно лицо.

У парня пепельно-русые волосы, добрые карие глаза и мелькнувшая на секунду улыбка. Кентаро думает, что он красивый… а потом понимает, что он уже видел это лицо.

С узнаванием, улыбка парня с грохотом разбивается.

Кентаро почти слышит взвизг Яхабы «К-КЬЕТАНИ?!», заканчивая звонок, кидает свой телефон на кровать и уходит.

Яхаба — это ya-setter-boi. ya-setter-boi — это Яхаба. Кентаро вспоминает все, все, что было, и чувствует себя идиотом.

Тот парень, о котором он всегда говорил? Это был он сам. Он ревновал к себе. Кентаро, продолжая думать, ходит в гостиной, не позволяя себе зайти в комнату и взять телефон. В начале сегодняшней тренировки Яхаба волновался из-за него, из-за того, что он не отвечал так много, как раньше, из-за того, что Кентаро пытался отдалить себя от того, что он не хотел чувствовать к нему.

Стоп, но если Яхаба переживал за него, значит ли это, что он заботится о нем так же сильно, как и Кентаро?

Он не может думать об этом. Он не должен на что-то надеяться.

Он громко то ли прорычал, то ли простонал, будто пытался отогнать надоедающую кошку, и ухнул лицом вниз на диван. Он лежал так, думая и думая, крича в подушки, ненавидя себя, ненавидя Яхабу, желая знать, что делать дальше, пока его отец не вернулся домой.

Ужин был тихим. Его отец приготовил любимое блюдо Кентаро, чем успешно согнал его с дивана. Но тем не менее оттого ему больше есть не захотелось: он сидит, неохотно тыкая в еду палочками, чувствуя, как что-то в его животе переворачивается.

Его отец и не думал терпеть это: он кладет свои палочки, смотрит на него этим серьезным-но-обеспокоенным взглядом и требует объяснения состояния Кентаро всего тремя словами:

— Говори. Сейчас же.

Так что Кентаро говорит. Он рассказывает все: как он и ya-setter-boi начали общаться, как его чувства к нему оказались чуть более, чем дружескими, как он пытался остановить это, какой Яхаба был занозой в заднице и как он себя вел, к чему это все свелось. Кентаро кажется, что раньше он никогда так много не говорил, а его отец просто сидит и слушает его, будто он готовился всю жизнь к этому моменту.

Он не читает ему лекцию насчет друзей из интернета, его не трогает даже то, что, по сути, его сын только что признался ему, что он гей; он просто смотрит на него и говорит:

— Кажется, ты сильно переживаешь. Так что просто поговори с ним.

У Кентаро нет сил спорить или даже говорить, насколько это невозможно, так что он просто кивает и ест. Выговорившись, он вдруг понял, что голоден как волк. Его отец смеется и ворошит его короткие волосы. Кентаро рад, что, по крайней мере, у него есть он.

Он не проверяет свой телефон, несмотря на то что сильно хочет. Он кладет его под подушку и засыпает.

***

Проснувшись, Кентаро решает пропустить утреннюю тренировку. Он не готов смотреть в лицо Яхабе, не готов встретиться лицом к лицу со всем, что произошло. Он чувствовал себя плохо. Почему он не понял это раньше? Почему он не спросил, как его зовут? Почему он ничего не заметил? Он выталкивает все вопросы из своей головы и поднимает глаза, пока он ни на что не натолкнулся, и—

И видит Яхабу, облокотившегося на школьные ворота.

Кентаро замирает на месте. Он не знает что делать, он хочет убежать, пока Яхаба не поставил себя на обе ноги.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — говорит тот, удивительно спокойный. Кентаро, не думая, отступает на шаг назад.

— Нам не о чем говорить, — бормочет он тихо, но достаточно, чтобы Яхаба его услышал.

— Нет, есть, — делает шаг вперед тот.

— Ладно, значит, бля, говори.

Кентаро готов провалиться под землю, лишь бы не разговаривать с Яхабой. Он не хочет говорить, он не хочет смотреть в лицо факту, что у него все это время были чувства к Яхабе. И он не хочет даже думать о том, что его это не так сильно беспокоит, как должно.

— Эм, — Яхаба почесал затылок, избегая взглядом Кентаро. — У тебя есть Tumblr!

— Охренеть, но да.

— Знаешь, ты намного милее онлайн, — с таким же, как и Кентаро, тоном и угрюмым взглядом сказал Яхаба, положив руки на бедра.

— Это потому что я не знал, с кем я разговариваю, — отвечает Кентаро. Слова застревают у него в глотке; это его бесит. Он не обращает внимание на возмущенное фырканье Яхабы и идет вперед, отталкивая его с дороги.

— И куда ты собрался? — спрашивает его Яхаба, и Кентаро закатывает глаза.

— На урок. Ты кто, моя мать, что ли? — говорит он, несмотря на то, что он не видел свою мать с детства, и Яхаба знает это.

— Как будто тебе есть дело до занятий! — кричит Яхаба, несмотря на то, что ему-то точно есть дело до занятий, и Кентаро знает об этом.

— Есть, если они помогут мне не разговаривать с тобой.

— Ладно, но мы поговорим на обеде и ты больше не отмажешься! — отворачиваясь, говорит Яхаба и уходит на свои занятия.

Кентаро думает о том, чтобы развернуться и побежать домой, но он все-таки идет в свой класс. Его голова болит, и его сердце болит тоже; он хочет только исчезнуть, или перестать существовать, или пойти домой. Весь урок его голова лежит на парте, спрятанная руками; глаза с усилием закрыты и руки сжаты в кулаки — он с ужасом провожает каждую минуту.

Только звенит звонок — Яхаба уже у дверей его класса. Болтовня вокруг невыносима, и Кентаро тошнит от одной мысли о том, чтобы разговаривать с ним здесь; так что он поднимается на крышу школы, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на Яхабу, и тот просто идет за ним, будто так и было задумано. Дверь на крышу закрывается за ними, и только тогда Кентаро разворачивается и смотрит на Яхабу.

— Ну, что? — спрашивает Кентаро; он хотел звучать требовательно, но вместо этого он звучит… разбитым? Будто он хочет, чтобы это поскорей закончилось; не то чтобы он не хочет, но так не получалось, что он не хочет здесь находиться вообще.

— Ну, мы знаем друг о друге намного больше, чем можем признать, — сказал Яхаба.

Кентаро вспоминает все те ночи, когда он не спал, слишком занятый перепиской с ним, упоенный осознанием, что кто-то тоже не спит, а разговаривает с ним. Он отмахивается от этого, потому что теперь это все ложь, ведь это был Яхаба; невозможно, чтобы его это вообще как-нибудь заботило.

— Просто забудь, — говорит Кентаро, засовывая свои ладони в карманы.

— Что? — спрашивает Яхаба, сужая свои глаза, и делает шаг вперед, будто бросая вызов. — Ты же не...

— Теперь ничего не имеет значения, — говорит он, пытаясь остаться спокойным, безучастным, будто этот разговор никак его не трогает.

— Нет, имеет! Я думал, мы друзья! Ты не можешь просто...

— Но мы не друзья! Для всезнайки ты не знаешь ни хрена! — кричит Кентаро. — Мы могли быть друзьями через хренов экран, но это реальная жизнь! И мы ненавидим друг друга! Ты можешь делать вид, будто эта херь что-то значила, но это ничего не меняет!

— Это меняет все! — Яхаба кричит в ответ, ринувшись вперед с какой-то жидкой злостью в глазах, и хватает Кентаро за ворот рубашки. — Ты был важен мне! Мне не было разницы, кто ты или как ты выглядишь, я просто хотел, чтобы ты нашел кого-нибудь, кто будет заботиться о тебе и поддерживать тебя, когда я не могу! Когда я не… — говорит он с надрывом в голосе. Он ослабляет свою железную хватку, пятясь. — То, что я теперь знаю, кто ты, этого не меняет.

— А должно бы, — говорит Кентаро; его голос дрожит, он пытается избежать это все. Это было признание, это было что-то… но ему не следует, он не может… Перед ним не было экрана, это был настоящий мир, и он был испуган. Сколько раз он просто хотел быть рядом с ним, просто потерять себя в тепле, и свете, и во всех чувствах, которые он вызывал у него? Сколько раз он смеялся, сжимая телефон, и томился, желая услышать его смех? И сейчас, он был прямо перед ним, в пределах досягаемости, и он не может...

— В чем твоя проблема? Я же пытаюсь! — Крик Яхабы выдернул его из забытья. — Мне все равно, что все это время это был ты! Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я все еще рядом…

— Тебе не должно быть все равно, потому что ты нравился мне! — прерывает его Кентаро. Он наконец сказал это, и его тошнит от своих же слов. Он не может осмелиться взглянуть на Яхабу, не сейчас. Он сжимает свои кулаки и продолжает говорить, видя только свои ноги: — Ты нравился мне. Я так сильно ревновал к этому… ко мне, потому что он… я был единственным, о чем ты говорил. Я хотел радоваться за тебя, но я просто… я не мог. И я ненавидел себя за это, потому что я не должен был чувствовать это все, так что я отступил, и потом все просто покатилось, и… 

— Ты такой дурак, — мягко говорит Яхаба, и Кентаро вздрагивает. — Я только что сказал, что забочусь о тебе, я… ты тоже нравишься мне.

Он видит, как его тень двинулась ближе, и рефлекторно отступает.

— Ты не можешь, — говорит Кентаро. — Никто не может. Ты знаешь, насколько я не в порядке, ты ненавидишь меня, какая-то глупость вроде этой не должна ничего изменить…

Яхаба поднял его подбородок, и Кентаро был вынужден посмотреть на него. На лице Яхабы застыло тяжелое выражение, будто он готов ударить его лбом до бессознательного состояния, но он так близко и становится все ближе… 

Кентаро прислоняется ближе к его касанию, его теплу и ненавидит себя за это; но это все, что он хотел, и даже больше.

— Заткнись, — мгновение спустя говорит Яхаба. Их лбы соприкоснулись, и он чувствует его дыхание на своем лице.

Сердце Кентаро так громко бьется, что — он уверен — Яхаба его слышит. У него появилось ощущение, будто что-то застряло у него в горле; может быть, это была неуверенность, говорящая ему, что все это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Но Яхаба был близко, и его ладонь теперь лежит на его щеке, и Кентаро понимает, что всего этого просто слишком много.

Он наклоняет голову набок, чтобы спрятать свое лицо в изгибе шеи Яхабы, его руки поднимаются, чтобы обнять его. Его лицо горит, будто прикосновения Яхабы огнеопасны, но он не отодвигается. Он не может. Это идеально, особенно после того, как Яхаба прижимается к нему и обнимает его в ответ.

Нет болтовни, никого рядом, ничего, из-за чего болит его голова, но Кентаро ошеломлен. В хорошем смысле.

Он бы не хотел быть где-либо еще.


End file.
